


Lip Print

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: San rescued a miserable Yeosang in a club.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: anonymous





	Lip Print

Yeosang sat dumbly at the table farthest from the crowd. He didn’t know how he managed to get himself into this mess. 

Some strippers were dancing on stage, while most of the others sat with the audience and he could see people putting hands on each other. Yeosang felt like the odd one out, not having anyone beside him. Not that he wanted a stripper on his lap—he did prefer to keep to himself— but he had gotten some staring now that he was left alone after he refused a couple strippers.

Ridiculously, he didn’t know which one was worse, participating in the action or being the odd one out.

Regret and anxiety crawled under his skin, Yeosang had never wanted to go back home so much. He never should have agreed to go along with his new friends—granted their fresh new friendship definitely would not remain after tonight’s event—and now he was stuck here, because his stomach turned at the idea of passing through all the people to get to the exit located on the other side of the room.

But the extremely loud music and flashing lights were starting to give him a headache, and he could see his “friends” who were grinding on each other on the dance floor a minute ago coming toward his direction, most likely to laugh at how miserable he was, or worse, pushing him into the crowd. He really should get out as soon as possible, the only problem was he didn’t know where to go.

Before they reached Yeosang, however, a slender person carrying a bottle of liquor came over and sat right next to him closely. 

The person’s outfit was scandalous. He was wearing thigh-high stockings with a garter belt, and a shirt cut so short that only its sleeves and collars remained. Those were the only clothings he was wearing, exposing his chest and his cock. A butt plug with a black cat tail was behind him, and with the cat ears sitting on top of his head Yeosang supposed he was dressed up as a pet.

“You mind if I sit here?” The person asked with a melodious tone. 

Yeosang frantically nodded, glancing at his friends who were getting closer. The person’s eyes sharpened reminding Yeosang of a cat, and then he formed a smile so sweet that screamed danger to Yeosang. 

He started pouring from the bottle, and before Yeosang could mutter out a “I didn’t order anything” he climbed onto Yeosang’s lap and settles down lightly with a glass in his hand. Yeosang gaped, unable to get anything out of his throat. The stripper’s hand hovered over Yeosang’s body and finally settled down right above his shoulder. The sudden warmth and weight of another human was surprising but not unwelcome when the human wasn’t trying to do anything else, Yeosang figured.

“I see you got yourself a drunk kitten.” 

Yeosang looked up and saw his “friends” standing in front of their table. The stripper whispered into his ears, “Put your hands on me.” 

Yeosang shuddered but the stripper guided his hands and rested them on his small waist before Yeosang could protest. Yeosang could feel the warm skin under his own cold fingers as he slowly grabbed onto his waist.

“We were gonna find you someone or just put you onto the dance floor!” One of them slurred and they all laughed, “Such a shame if we brought you here and you couldn’t even have fun!”

The stripper started grinding on Yeosang’s lap and abandoned the glass in his hands. Liquid splashed out but he didn’t seem to notice. He kissed Yeosang on his cheek, and then started moving towards the corner of Yeosang’s lips while moaning loudly, blocking his friends’ view.

“Well, good luck with your new pet.” 

When they finally left, Yeosang let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“……you don’t look so good.” The stripper said with a hint of concern in his voice as he pulled back, examining Yeosang’s face more closely. “I can take you out if you want to leave. You’ve been sitting here quite a while.”

Yeosang didn’t know the stripper was watching him this whole time and he could feel his face heating up. Nevertheless, he was glad that he could leave now that someone was willing to help him. Instead of saying anything, Yeosang gave the stripper a silent nod. He grabbed Yeosang’s arm, and when they stood up Yeosang realized the stripper was taller than him with the heels he was wearing. 

The stripper led them through the crowd, easily avoiding any potential trouble. He pushed open a door and tugged Yeosang into an empty hallway. Letting go of Yeosang, he flipped the light on. Yeosang blinked, trying to get used to the sudden brightness.

“Sorry about earlier. I can’t really take you with me unless I convinced them you’re gonna take me tonight.” The stripper turned around and said apologetically.

Yeosang gulped, taking a better look at the stripper. He was lean and pretty, there were several marks on his torso, but that didn’t stop Yeosang from thinking he was attractive. He was suddenly aware how much tighter his pants felt. 

The stripper spoke up again in the silence, “How did you get in here? You don’t seem to be excited for the party.” 

Yeosang abruptly looked up, realizing that he had been staring at the stripper’s body. “I got separated with my......friends. They took me here.”

“Not very good friends?” The stripper softly hummed, “Well, you did come in and get nothing. Doesn’t seem fair since you paid for our service already……I could take care of that if you want.” 

He gestured to Yeosang’s obvious erection. Yeosang blushed furiously, wanting to hide away. But the stripper was nice and gorgeous, and he offered. Yeosang couldn’t bring himself to resist, to be honest he did want the stripper. So he nodded.

The stripper beamed, “How should I call you?”

“I’m Yeosang.” He blurted out before he realized he probably should not have told a stranger his real name. By the stripper’s amused smile, he was probably being obvious about it. 

“It’s okay, Yeosang.” He let out a giggle, “Don’t worry. I will pretend I don’t know you if we ever see each other outside of this place.”

“You can call me whatever you want.” He added and winked, “Most call me kitten.”

He dropped down on his knees, and took off Yeosang’s belt. He gently took out Yeosang’s cock, and started stroking it until it couldn’t get any harder. Yeosang could feel his breath on his cock, and when he looked down the stripper also looked at him with an intensity that made Yeosang shuddered. 

He licked the tip of Yeosang’s cock while maintaining the eye contact and Yeosang hit his head back on the wall and let out a moan unconsciously. He then put the cock into his mouth, the soft and warm contact left Yeosang melted, almost giving in. 

“Kitten……I’m close……” His face burning even more at saying the pet name out loud, but the stripper purred at his words. He started swallowing, taking in as much as he could, pushing the cock to his throat. Overwhelmed, Yeosang grabbed his hair and he let out a small whimper but kept on sucking the cock in his mouth until Yeosang finally came. Panting, Yeosang slowly took out his cock from the stripper’s mouth. 

The stripper licked his lips and got up steadily, “……that was good.”

Yeosang looked down at the stripper’s half-hard cock as he put his own back into his pants, “Oh……you’re……” 

“Don’t worry about it.” The stripper curled up the corner of his mouth, “Someone else back in the club can take care of it.”

“Well, it was nice meeting you. But you better call your other friends to take you back, cause taking a taxi is expensive around this area.” He sighed, and pointed to the end of the hallway, “The door over there should take you out. I need to go back.”

He waved and disappeared after the door.

“What the hell Yeosang!” Wooyoung exclaimed, “I didn’t know you go to clubs!”

Yeosang frowned as he got into Wooyoung’s car, “I don’t. This was an accident.” 

“Was that also an accident?” Wooyoung raised his eyebrow and asked.

“What?”

Seeing the confusion on Yeosang’s face, Wooyoung just pointed to his cheek. Yeosang touched his face and looked into the mirror, finally seeing the lip print. Yeosang stared at it for a few seconds, knowing that it must be from the stripper.

“……yes. It was also an accident.” The best one that had happened tonight, actually.


End file.
